<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Feral Zoo by CaptainDeadMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268654">The Feral Zoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeadMaster/pseuds/CaptainDeadMaster'>CaptainDeadMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bara Sans (Horrortale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Bara Underfell Sans (Undertale), Boring Life turned Interesting, DOT - Freeform, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Feral Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I AM HORRIBLE TOWARDS MY FRIENDS, Multi, OC, Work for My Friend, Zoo, i love my friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeadMaster/pseuds/CaptainDeadMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So. A long long time ago *snorts* my friend was being a brat. I wanted to teach her a lesson so I wrote this.<br/>I might continue it, might not. Depends on what my friend wants and what the readers wants!</p>
<p>Feral Horror and Fell bara Sanses wanting to share a nice little 'meal'.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horrortale Sans - Relationship, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Feral Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotTheMagpie/gifts">DotTheMagpie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain sits in her chair.. drinking whine served by her butler, while her pet understands why "taking care".. of oneself is so important. --------------<br/>
<br/>
In this universe, it's claim or be claimed. Be that by bitemarks or collars or anyway your caretaker choose.<br/>
Blackmailing could also get you into alot of trouble, almost forcing you to work under an alpha. And if you were of lower ranking and not an alpha, you were fair game for the alphas to fight over.<br/>
You however managed to get the attention of a monster boss. Now, bosses were monsters of very highrankings and magic, humans and monsters alike looked up to them in fear and admiration. Your boss was also an alpha, wich means you cant be claimed by anyone, if they didn't want to have a bad time that is, and by that we mean dusting and being rid off.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Your alpha is fairly laidback, didn't ask much from you, more than a few favours here and there and keeping them company after a long day of hard work. But if there was one thing you learned about your alpha, is that if you fuck up about taking care of yourself... There were severe consequenses. So when you had overslept you were nervous, you almost missed work. In a rush you had put on the same clothes from yesterday and ran for your car. You tried to play it off cool, but to your dismay one of your alphas workers had seen you being 15 minutes late to work.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike><strong>Fuck. Fuck</strong></strike>.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You look at him pleadingly, hoping he wouln't tell Captain about this. He just gave you a mocking smile and walked out of the store, standing outside of the entrance calling someone. You just hoped it wasnt Captain he was calling. But you had no time to dwell on it, work had piled up. Shit.<br/>
------<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Finally. You take off your working vest, headed out, sat in your car wich had a note stuck to the window. Just random num-... it was Captains number.<br/>
Fuck. Fuck did the fucker call?! Nononono... Your phone rang, making you drop your carkeys and the note. With a trained hand you fished out your phone.<br/>
<em>Alpha: Captain.</em><br/>
Is calling.<br/>
You take a deep breath.<br/>
<br/>
"H-hey Bo-"<br/>
"You were late.."<br/>
You could hear that Captains day had been stressfull, with her stern, irritated tone, not wanting to waste any time with smalltalk.<br/>
"Y-yea I-I', sorry I-"<br/>
"Sip it." Captain said warningly. You could do little else but to follow the order, if you dissobeyed.. shit.. Daniel was made an example of.<br/>
"You're to drive to Ikeyo Zoo. Now" followed by three beeps.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The zoo? What the hell? Your punishment was to shovel shit?<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You arrive at the zoo a few minutes later. Or.. an hour to be exact. When you arrive at the gate you can see two dog monsters, a shaking sweating human who was clad in the zoos colours, probably forced to come here at this late hour, and inbetween them all were your alpha. And intimidating skeleton hybrid of sorts, two large red horns not unlike a rams on the sides of her skull, the two smaller horns where hidden under her military cap. Her green piercing eyelights was watching your every move as you shuffle closer to the group. Her tail that was as dangerous as an anacondas coils and it sways effortlessly behind her.<br/>
She was not happy, you could tell by the harsch hold she kept on her walking stick, and her sadistic eyelights zeroed in on your every movement, like a predator watching their prey carefully calculating their every move.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
When you open your mouth to greet them, your alpha snaps her fingers, the human jolting in his place at the sudden break of silence, but he follows your alpha just as obidiently as a lapdog, the dog monsters growls at you slightly, urging you to follow Captain. Without delay you follow suit, and the dogs trot after you, making sure you dont try to escape. They didnt knew that you dont disobey your alpha, your inner brat did it once.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Never again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
When your group reaches a big metal fence to a zoopit, probably to make sure whatever was down there could not escape easily.. or maybe the animals preys.. in this case you. You walk to stand beside your alpha, but at a respectful distance, the habitat had a few trees, large stones.. but no animals could be seen.<br/>
<br/>
"Get in." Is the only thing Captain says before the silence is back, her smooth voice could in the right company and enviroment be very calming and soothing, but right now you knew that you were in trouble. So all that was quickly thrown out of your mind.<br/>
It meant trouble. Trouble for you.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The dogs behind you push you forward, the zoo keeper aswell since he had the key. Your mind started to swirl with thoughts.. Were you to be kept here as an animal on display? Kept as a pet? No.. Captain wouldn't.. do that.. right?<br/>
You look back at your alpha, she was now seated in a comfortable looking armchair, a glas of wine in the other hand as she watches you walk towards the enclosures backside where the keepers could walk in and out without onlookers.<br/>
You did consider your alpha a friend, she wouldn't have claimed an omega like you if she didn't.. right?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The zookeeper opens a heavy metal gate and urges you in, seemingly not wanting the door to be open for long. Standing in the enclosure you can see just how high up the onlookers where, there was no way you could escape. Or whatever creature you now had to share this place with. You wince at the heavy sound of the gate closing behind you, and the echoing sound of the keyturning, and chains returned to make sure nobody could open it. You swallow hard, the only thing being heard is your heart pounding in your chest, your breathing picking up, and your own feet bending the grass underneath you as you walk deeper into the habitat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Your alpha raises her wineglas as a salute, what .. what is all this?<br/>
Your chain of thought is interupted by a loud gurgling growl from behind you, you quickly turn on a dime and just a few meters away from you stands a giant.. humans called them 'baras'.<br/>
<br/>
One single eyelight was focused on you, red and intense. Large fangs peeking out of it's underjaw, a large cracked hole on the left side of his skull, a skeleton bara monster. He was clad in a ruffed up blue hoodie with furred hood. Your heart beating loudly in your chest, you could only reach the lower part of his sternum... if you stood on your toes.<br/>
<br/>
You then see movement in the corner of your eye, you snap your attention over, not wanting to be supriced attacked if there was a gang of monsters in here, ready to rip you to shreds.<br/>
It's another skeleton who shuffles over, two red predatory eyelights watching you with hungry intent are locked on you. Three eyelights.. in the dark.. watching your every move. This skeleton had sharp sharklike teeth, one golden wich he licked once he had given you a hungry one over like you where his next meal. Another bara skeleton, but this one had a black jacket.. and looked to be very very.. sadistic.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The first skeleton looks over at the sharktoothed one and snarls in warning, making him stop in his strut towards you. He shows off his sharp teeth and growls back at the slightly taller cracked skeleton. You slowly back away, hoping the skeletons would keep their focus on the other, but your movement seem to wake them from this feral despute of power.<br/>
Where.. where they going to eat you?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"P-please.. n-no please.."</em> you whimper meakly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The first skeleton purrs, almost like a bear, and it does something with your lower regions, a new hunger arising within. Both skeletons seems to perk up at this discovery, and you put up your hands to show that you're no threat to either of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike>'Someone please.. help.. I.. I dont wanna die like this'.</strike><br/>
Thinking about your demise, your arm is then yanked, your body being firmly pressed to the sharks chest, you look up at him with tears in your eyes. He was about three heads taller then you. The skeleton snaps his attention from your gaze to something behind you that he growls furiously at. His arm keeping a firmer hold on you, he could easily break your spine if he so wished. Something.. or someone.. purrs loudly behind you, stroking your hair, seemingly almost fascinated by it. THe silky smooth shiny hair.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>'S-surely they're only curious. They see humans from afar, from above. Maybe this was their first ever calm interaction with a human'.</em> You think to yourself. Trying to calm yourself with reason.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You feel two hands snake around your waist, sharky not wanting to share cuddles you closer to his chest. The skeleton behind you grabs both your shoulders, and above you an intense staring contest pursues. Low growls to deter the other male from you, and with you stuck in the middle, it felt.. felt good. Your whole body vibrating with the purrs and you cant help the weak moan escaping your mouth. Your lower region reacting fiercly to this display of dominance, and the sheer amount of vibrating growls and purrs.<br/>
After what feels like an eternity, the growls and purrs have stopped and you try not to whimper at the loss of stimulation.<br/>
<br/>
Loud whiffs and sniffs are instead heard from above and your whole body stiffens.<br/>
What are they do-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The skeleton behind you have quickly removed his hands from your shoulders, putting them under your armpits and lifting you up high in the air, your body trying to curl up into itself as a last sense of protection. Both of them hums and whiffs uncomfortably close to your lower heat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>"W-wait no! PLEASE!"</strong> </em>you plead-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They would break you in half if they even thought about doing something to you. The skeletons dont stop however, they dont even seem to hear you, the hands under your armputs pulls you down, but they put you on his chest, his hands snaking around and grabbing your breasts. The skeleton infront of you whiffs loudly inbetween purrs as he now can smell your sex closer. His eyelights seemingly wideing in his sockets, like a predator ready to pounce. The gruff sharkteethed giant grabs your pants, and you try to kick him off but it only eases the process to remove your pants, and at the same time you try to fight off the skeleton behind you. But doing that earns you a firmer hold on your tits, his indexfinger and thumb pinching your nipples.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You try again to curl up into fetus position, but your kneecaps are gripped by the black jacket and he puts your legs onto his shoulders, your soaked panties mere inches from his salivating sharp mouth. His ectotounge licks his teeth hungrily at the sight and smell. The skeleton behind you whiffs and purrs loudly as your fluids of arousal sends a sweet aroma around you.<br/>
The sounds and hungry eyes watching your body like hungry predators did nothing to stop your arousal, making it even harder to hide it. Black jacket looks back at the skeleton behind you, he smirks and nods, starting to lick at your wet folds through the wet fabric.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Where... where they going t-to.. share you?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>"hn--ah gnn.. s-stop .. ah-.. please.."</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The skeleton behind you starts to lick your neck, sucking and nibbling hungrily, and in one strong swift move your shirt is shredded, your bra ripped to pieces by the sharp claws, and the fabrics are thoughtlessly thrown away somewhere. The skeleton behind you returns with a vengeance to play with your hardened and sensitive nipples. Purring into your ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So!<br/>Should I continue this? I know there might be some spelling errors and Im not the best at explaining things.. so sorry 'bout 'tha. ♥ </p>
<p>https://captaindeadmaster.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>